Public presentations, e.g., concerts, conventions, trade shows, are often enhanced and facilitated by a truss structure arranged in conjunction with a stage. The truss structure is typically configured to carry equipment associated with the onstage activity, e.g., lights, sound equipment, television cameras. When the truss structure must be repetitively moved between stage locations, as with a traveling show, it is preferably formed of modules which can be rapidly aligned, assembled, disassembled and stored.